


Too tired for a fucking title rn

by KrustyKaleigh



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, I Don't Even Know, Prison, Rare Pairings, Skera, Too tired, Wentworth - Freeform, Yeah a weird pairing idgaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrustyKaleigh/pseuds/KrustyKaleigh
Summary: Sky and Vera ...collide
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Sky Pierson
Kudos: 7





	Too tired for a fucking title rn

Deputy Vera Bennett stampeded down the hallways of the prison. The concrete walls seemed to radiate coldness. Her 5 foot 3 inch height had an extra inch or so with her heels. She wore a angry unemotive face like a mask, for the inmates could not be unpredictable any time or place. Her radio crackled and she picked it up.

"Sierra one to Bennett!"

Fumbling with her radio and nearly losing her balance in her heeled boots, Vera responded. "Bennett-"

"An... inebriated prisoner on cell block H needs to be taken. NOW!"

"Yes, Guv'na. Right away, Guv.."

"Shut up and get to it!" The Governor's voice cracked like a whip.

Deputy Bennett huffed and shot her eyes towards the ceiling briefly, then shoved her walkie talkie into it's holster. With her best attempt, she stormed down the hallways towards H block.

"Veeeera wooooo!" Sky Pierson was flailing her arms around in a chaotic slow manner. "I got in the forest where I'll get you.." The dirty blonde in teal sang while dancing fluidly for one on under the influence.

This must be the inebriated inmate the Governor radioed about; likely having spotted her on CCTV footage. Vera thought, as she approached the wilds.

"It's Deputy Bennett to you, Pierson!" Vera snapped like a starving crocodile.

The dirty blonde haired rail thin inmate swooped and then swooned. "Sorryyyy Ms. Bennett, it's these goddamn sandals, ooohh fuck!"

Vera grabbed Sky's skinny elbow, just as the taller drugged out blonde inmate slipped.  
Cursing the gods, her mother, and life itself, Vera took the plunge with Pierson. As Sky's foot slid out, Vera's attempt to upright the addicted blonde had them both in a pile on the floor.

A handful of inmates having witnessed the debacle were already hooting and catcalling.

With a sourpuss on her face, Vera looked up at Sky. The blue eyed drugged out blonde just grinned at her open mouthed.

Hissing through her teeth, so that other's wouldn't hear, Vera warned, "Pierson! You have to let go of me this instant!" Giving Sky a hard glare Vera snarled, "Now!"

"But, Ms. Bennett, you are soooo comfy!" Sky slurred in protest.

"Oi! She's got the hots for Sky! Where's me Monte Carlos!" Boomer drew even more attention.

Vera's face turned beet red and Sky had a tight hold on her. This was humiliating, as bad as the vinegar incident. Oh no..

"Hey Vinegar tits, at least use the storage closet, eh!" Cheeky, Franky smirked at her, sending a flirtatious wink, flexing a tattooed bicep.

"Aw, c'mon cut her a break will ya? You all know Sky is off her arse!" Liz attempted to try and shift attention, but the problem was the other's didn't listen all the time.

Vera looked up meeting Sky's dilated pupils staring down at her; a dopey smile still plastered on her face. Must be the drugs, and not attraction. "Let me up, Pierson! I'm not your pillow!"

"Yeah, she's not got enough stuffing for that aye!" Boomer hollared out with a mouthful of biscuits.

"I can't Ms Deputy, deputy-" Sky yelled, despite being inches away.

Deputy Vera Bennett was losing her cool. "Your stabbing me with your hipbone!" Vera screamed out; to hell with consequences. If it wasn't one thing it was another. Hearing the sound of heels clicking in the distance, the crowd of inmates scattered like cockroaches. Save for Boomer, who gaped eating bickies like watching pay per view with a big bowl of popcorn. 

"Aye! Sky, i reckon she's got the hots for ya!" Boomer boomed out, her laughing spraying particles of cookies everywhere.

Sky looked up, confused, "What?"

Vera smacked at Sky Pierson's sides trying to uproot her so she could get up. It was to no avail. The rail thin, out of her mind blonde had her pinned.

"Goddammit Sky, would you get up!" Vera spat with venom.

The heels sounded closer and Vera's heart raced in fear of repercussions.

"My, my. What do we have here? Hm, Vera?" The Governor stood tall, hair tight in a bun and eyes narrowed, unreadable at the situation.

"It's not what it looks like!" Defended Vera, while Sky laughed uncontrollably.

"Ha. That's what they all say, Bennett. What have i told you about relations with inmates!" The Governor's voice berated her, echoing off the cement walls.

"It's not-"

"She's a comfy pillow!" Sky slurred then fell flat, all her weight on a disgruntled Vera. The drugged out dirty blonde closed her eyes as if to sleep. Vera gaped with her jaw down, mouth open as if a fish out of water.

With a slight sneer and shake of her head, the Governor shot Vera a look of disgrace. She gave Boomer a death glare, so that the tall woman ran into her cell, humbled and clutching her Monte Carlos.

"Get up off the floor and get that inmate to medical! The last thing we need is another overdose! And do not use force!" With a final scowl of disapproval and disappointment, she turned on her heels in a well executed precisioned pivot and walked off. The Governor left them there.

Vera sighed and rested her head on the cold and likely filthy floor. 

Once the Governor's heel clacks faded from sound and she was out of sight, inmates ventured back out.

"Deputy Bennett, shake her a little!" Liz offered, then yelled to Sky, "Ya got to get up, love! Ya can't lay on Ms. Bennett all day, now!"

Sky mumbled unintelligible about a pillow and Vera crashed her head back to the floor. "I may as well bloody sleep here! I can't move her! She's dead weight!"

"Don't say that, Ms. Bennett. She's arsed out, i reckon." Liz tried to console and came over.

Boomer and Franky reappeared like an unwanted cheering section.

"Oi! They're gonna shag!"

"Nah, on the floor is my thing."

"Don't mean your the original Frank-"

"Will you cut it out!" Liz glowered, and Franky held up her hands in defeat, walking over towards the tea. Boomer stood there like a chastized puppy.

"Sky!" Liz shook her while Vera whined softly about the predicament. "Sky!! Wake up, love, Vera- er Deputy Bennett is gonna take ya to medical for drugs."

The slight dirty blonde's eyes flickered open at the word 'drugs'. Slurring her words, she asked, "Really?" 

"Yeah." Liz gave a firm secure nod. "Isn't that right, Ms. Bennett?"

Vera's eyes bulged and since it was the only logical...ah fuck. "Yes. Pierson, come with me to medical, Nurse Ratchet will fix you up."

Sky's blue eyes shot wide open, as she gushed, "YEAH??!!" 

"Er...yeah." Vera managed a faked smile.

Sky pushed each of her index fingers into Vera's cheeks. "That smile don't look real Deputy Ms Vera!"

Swatting at the drugged out woman's hands, Vera groaned. Her hands ended up landing on Sky's waist, causing a chuckle from Liz.

"Oi! I told ya they're gonna shag!" Boomer screamed from about ten feet away.

"Oh for chrissakes, Boomer! Get in your cell if you won't help!" Liz reprimanded and Boomer retreated.

"Sorry about her, she's-" Liz began.

Vera cut her off before the top dog could finish. "I already know." 

Liz took hold of Sky's shoulder, trying to hoist her upwards.

With a desperate gaze at Vera she cried, "You're taking me to medical for drugs?!"

Vera's blue eyes met Sky Pierson and locked as the smaller Deputy remained speechless a minute.

Having finally gathered her wits, Vera spoke, "Yes, Sky- Pierson, that's what I'm to do."

Sky howled and grasped Vera's face, unaware the deputy's hands were still on her hips, and pressed her lips to Vera's in a big kiss.

"Ah, fuck-" Liz cursed, making a face and throwing up her hands in the air, back toward the kissing women, expecting the worst.

"Oooh...uhhh." Vera's eyes stared large as hubcaps at Sky. One of her hands left Sky's waist, as her finger's sought the spot upon her own lips where Sky had kissed her.   
Shaking herself off, as if a dog after a bath, Vera propped herself up unto her elbows. Sky straddled her lap, making bizarre motions with her arms and body while chanting of drugs.

Boomer had been peeking, unable to not glimpse the sight. "Oii! Franky, c'mon look at this! I reckon Sky's giving vinegar tits a lapdance!"

"I'm right here, Booms. Don't yell." Franky stood with her arms crossed over her chest slightly amused. Boomer jumped a tad bit out of surprise, unaware her friend had been at her side. A smashed packet of Monte Carlo pieces rained down a little.

"Fuck! Me bickies!" Boomer tried to round up the fallen edibles.

"That's no lapdance." Franky huffed and appeared smug.

"Better than i could do, mate." Boomer gave a peek at Franky, as she shoved fallen bickies back into their package or her mouth.

Vera grabbed Sky by the shoulder's, looking her in the eyes again. "Please Sky- Pierson, let me up and stop squirming around," the deputy begged.

"She turning you on, aye Vera!" Franky snarked, maintaining her stance.

"I'll have you slotted, Doyle!"

"For what! The truth!," snorted Franky, smirking.

Finally, with Liz's help and more convincing that nurse Ratchet would give her drugs, Vera managed to get the dirty blonde haired woman into a upright position.

"Ya better give me my drugs! You promised-" Sky vomited words out.

With an arm around the taller woman's waist, Vera nodded at Liz Birdsworth, who kept a solid expression.

"Yeah, love. Nurse Ratchet will fix you right up, now won't she." Liz patted Sky on the back in a motherly fashion, then gave Vera a thumbs up and sniggered as she hustled back to the unit.

Watching the top dog Birdsworth take off laughing, the deputy got a firmer grip around Sky's skinny waist, Vera grumbled, "Let's go Pierson."

Sky tossed a floppy arm around the shorter deputy's shoulder's and went to kiss her on the cheek. In shock, Vera turned and Sky caught the corner of her mouth, causing Vera to gasp.

"Oooooh you're tasty! Got anymore candy? I loveee candy!" Sky slurred and dropped her head onto the shocked deputy's shoulder.

"Candy...i-is in medical." Vera managed to fumble out her words, "Nurse Ratchet has it."

"I'm gonna owe you big for this one!" Sky looked at Vera lovingly.

Having turned beet red, Vera couldn't meet her eyes and stumbled down the hallway with the intoxicated woman who was high on drugs. 

Outside the nurse's door, Deputy Bennett steadied Sky with a hand on each her shoulder's. Since the dirty blonde kept swooping around, she ended up grasping her around the waist tightly to prevent another embarrassing fall.

The door opened.

"Am i interrupting something!" The Governor's nostrils flared out like an exhausted horse that just won Steepleton.

"N-no. Just escorting-"

"I know what you were doing, Bennett!" The Governor stared down her nose at her. "My office at the end of your shift." The Governor stalked off, staccato heels hammering the well battered floors as if the hooves of the four horseman were riding off, only to lie in wait for later.

Vera was going to attempt to defend herself, but it was futile. She watched the curly hair pulled tight into a tidy bun as she ebbed out of sight.

"Where's my drugs!" Sky hung on Vera as if an extra limb.

Nurse Ratchet beckoned them in, and with Deputy Bennett's assistance, got Sky Pierson onto a bed.

"What did you take?" Nurse Ratchet shined a light into Sky's eyes.

The dirty blonde flung her hands up and looked away. "Ow! Bright! A lil this, a lil that, you know."

"Sky, be specific so Ratchet can help you!" Ordered Vera by the bedside, hands on hips.

Sky Pierson spoke unintelligible about nonsense, an attempt to divert from the question.

"Sky just tell the nurse, already!" Vera was losing her patience.

A slender hand darted out and clasped Vera's away from her hip, as the shorter deputy let out a small gasp. She didn't know what to do and just help onto the drugged up woman's.

"I gotta pee!" Sky looked as if she'd cry.

"Ah! Perfect, you can pee in this cup!" Ratchet looked pleased with herself, and wrote in Pierson on the cup in thick marker.

Sky started bawling and Vera let out a sigh, as the younger woman cinched her hand tighter. "For Christ's sakes, Sky! I'll go with you to the bathroom, okay."

"I'm not pissing in no cup!"

"If you don't, then the nurse can't help give you good drugs." Stated Deputy Vera firmly.

"Yeah? You swear?" Astounded, Sky studied Vera in disbelief.

"Depending on what you took, we might have something to help you." Nurse Ratchet smiled and patted Sky on the hand, but the dirty blonde freaked out and slid her hand away.

"Bennett, you promised!" Wailed Sky.

"Once we get your pee." Vera stood her ground, squeezing Sky's hand.

\--

Somehow, Deputy Vera managed to get Pierson to piss in the cup, and returned it to Nurse Ratchet.

Sky was laying in the bed again, groveling and tugged Vera down onto her.

Nurse Ratchet turned around from the computer with a titter. "Am i interrupting?"

"Err...uh no." Vera cursed herself. How was she always getting caught in these scenarios. It looked bad for a promising Deputy.

With a skeptical look, Ratchet ran it down, "Pierson is on opiates. We can prescribe her-"

"No I'm not!" Sky denied vehemently, and Vera had to actually struggle to hold her down. She stroked back her dirty blonde hair.

"Just listen to what nurse Ratchet has to say." Vera pleaded with Sky.

Ratchet gave them a dubious glimpse, then met Sky's eyes. "I can give you Suboxone to kick the opiate habit of yours. I take it Vera- Deputy Bennett will bring you for doses."

Vera's mouth flew open, but she quickly shut it and banged her head against Sky's stomach.

"Woooo drugs!" Sky hooted happily.

"Yes. Drugs to get off the other drugs." Nurse Ratchet smiled. "I'll give you your first dose now. Go stick it under your tongue. Deputy Bennett will ensure you don't talk for a half hour."

Vera gasped in surprise, "What!?"

"Don't worry. It's the first time only." Ratchet grinned and unlocked a medicine cabinet.

"Better be good shit." Mumbled Sky.

"You better come back down from Mars, Pierson! What happens when the dope gets low?" Ratchet soothed as she instructed Sky on the medication.

"Withdrawals!" Moaned Sky.

"Crazy bitch." Vera said under her breath, barely audible.

"Hey! I heard that!" Sky, looking heart, pointed a sloppy finger at Vera.

The Deputy just stood there. "I didn't say anything."

Ratchet glowered at Vera, the latter turning around so her back was to them.

"Nooo way!" Sky moaned.

Ratchet told her to open her mouth and lift her tongue and stuck what looked like an orange piece of tape there. "Don't talk Sky! Let it dissolve, okay?"

Sky nodded and just stared vacantly around while nurse Ratchet went back to her computer.

Deputy Bennett turned around as Sky made non-vocal noises and pointed at her mouth. "Sky, don't talk like the nurse said or your drugs won't work."

Sky went to talk again, and Vera gave up. Returning to her bedside, she took her hand again, hushing the blonde woman.


End file.
